Open My Eyes
by dxfangirl101
Summary: Elizabeth Stratigias is the sister of Trish. She was watching the Chris and Trish romance/friendship storyline play out. What happens when The Best In The World at what he does gets heartbroken by a a filthy,discusting,bottomfeeding,trashbag hoe?
1. WrestleMania XX

**A.N.: I do not own the superstars and divas of the WWE. I only own Elizabeth or Bethie as Chris calls her. This just came to me and I had to write it up.**

**E****lizabeth Stratigias View**

I was watching Chris facing Jason in a match. I couldn't take my eyes off of Chris because I was in love with him, but he was seeing my sister Trish. I saw Trish go out and slap Chris in the face.

The match ended and it turned out that Trish was screwing Jason behind Chris' back. I saw the look on Chris' face and I went down to the ring. I glared at Trish and Jason and knelt down to Chris' level.

I took Chris to the back and into his locker room. I saw Trish's bag sitting there and I took it. I threw it in the hall and shut the door. I locked it to prevent distractions from other people right now.

Chris sat on the bench and I sat by him. I rubbed his biceps, "Shhh… calm down Chris." I said soothingly. He looked at me, "Don't let my sister treat you like this." I said wiping his tears with my sweatshirt sleeve.

Chris smiled slightly and stood up, "Thanks Beth." Chris said. I patted his shoulder, "Anytime Chris. Do you want to come hang out in my room later?" I asked. He nodded, "Sure, but can I stay with you for a little while?" he asked. "Stay as long as you need to Chris." I said and he kissed my cheek.

That night Chris and I hung around my hotel room. We had pizza and alcohol. I listened to Chris ramble on about my sister being a bitch while drinking Jack Daniels.

A few hours later we both were drunk and I checked my phone. I had a voicemail. I listened to it and I was Chris drunk dialing me. "Hey Bethie. I just wanted to say that I'm in love with you and I love you." the message said and I sighed.

I looked at Chris who fell on top of me, "Christopher Keith Irvine, get the hell off of me!" I snapped trying to push him off. "No Bethie! I don't want to." Chris said acting like a kid.

We fell onto the floor, "I'm sorry." Chris said. "Just get off of me." I said and he did. He helped me up and we went into the bedroom. I felt arms go around me when I laid on my bed and fell asleep.

**A.N.: Is Chris' feelings for Elizabeth the same as she feels for him? Why is Chris in her bed?**


	2. The Highlight Reel

**Elizabeth View**

I was backstage still trying to remember why I woke up this morning in Chris' arms. I was due here tonight to attack my sister on The Highlight Reel.

Chris came by me and I laughed at his checkered pants, "Seriously your pants are freaking insane." I said. He looked at me, "I was thinking about this morning and I realized something." Chris said. I met his blue eyes and he kissed me. I kissed him back.

About a half an hour later I was ready to go. I heard Emergency (my sister's first theme) echoing through the speakers and I ran down to the ring. I slid under the ropes and attacked Trish. I gave her Stratusfaction and got up. I looked down at Trish and Chris gave me his microphone, "Paybacks a bitch sis." I said. I left the ring with Chris and his music.

Once we got backstage I pulled Chris aside, "What did that kiss mean?" I asked. Chris wrapped his arms around my waist, "I love you." Chris said. I got out of his hold and shook my head, "I don't want to be the rebound Chris." I said. "I know Beth, I just told you how I felt." he said. "No, you don't Chris!" I snapped and left.

That night I did my best to ignore Chris. I went to a club with Molly, Lita, and Victoria. I saw Chris with a blonde and I watched him turn her away.

I went by Chris and sat next to him. I ordered my drink, "Why did you do that Chris? She was totally into you." I said. "You know why." Chris said.

I sighed and took Chris out of the club, grabbing our coats on the way out. We put them on and I leaned against the wall, "Chris, I haven't been completely honest with you since the start of your story line with my sister. I'm in love with you, but you were seeing my sister. I stood by idly letting this happen. Now knowing how you fell after she screwed you over, I feel like a rebound or just someone to play with." I said. Chris looked at me, "Oh my god Beth. I'm so sorry you feel like this." Chris said and I played his drunken voicemail message he left me last night.

**Chris View**

The voicemail ended and I went red, "This is more proof to this morning." Elizabeth said. "Bethie, listen to me. I was only with your sister to get closer to you." I said. She shook her head, "I don't know Chris." she said.

I stepped closer to Elizabeth, "Then explain this." I said and gave her a piece of paper she dropped a few weeks ago. It was a song she wrote about being in love with someone. She slid to the ground and I knelt down by her, "How the hell did you know it was about you?" Elizabeth asked. "You described my personality real well." I said and tried to put my hand on her shoulder. She swatted it away and stood up. She sighed and left with her friends.

**A.N.: Chris does feel the same way...aww. What is Chris going to do to prove to Elizabeth that she isn't a rebound to his past reationship with her sister? What is running through Elizabeth's head at the momment Chris figured out her song is about him?**


End file.
